


Unchanged

by LastWill



Series: One-Shot McSpirk Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWill/pseuds/LastWill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio wake up to another lovely, typical morning on the Starship Enterprise.</p>
<p>One-Shot/ Fluff/ McSpirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanged

“Lights on.” Spock spoke out from the silence.

 

The sound of protests filled the air as the lights to the captain’s quarters brightened the room. Jim twisted in the sheets and let out a groan when his vision adjusted to see 5AM on the clock.

 

“Spock, it’s an hour too early.” Jim sighed softly. “You’ve made a mistake.”

 

Spock always slept on his back. He made his readjustments to lie on his side, facing Jim.

 

“On the contrary, Captain, Doctor McCoy asked me to rouse him at this hour.” Spock informed him.

 

“It’s true, Jim.” McCoy said popping his head up from behind Spock groggily. He rested his chin on Spock’s upper arm and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I’m reporting-in early to make up for all the times I’ve been late this week.”

 

“Yes, we do seem to have a difficult time getting going in the morning.” Jim mumbled laying his head back on the pillow. “Are you scared you’ll get in trouble with me, Bones, if you’re a few minutes late for your shifts?”

 

“Hardly.” McCoy huffed. “I need to get my paperwork done so I can fully enjoy the Halloween party.” he explained while draping an arm around Spock’s middle. “Remember last year? Chekov spiked the punch right after Scotty did, then Sulu poured in some of that rice wine later.”

 

“Yes, I hadn’t realized it was laced and I poured in some bourbon.” Jim smiled, recalling the boozy-mishap.

 

“Grossest drink in the galaxy, but one sip sent you straight to the floor.” McCoy mused. “You ordered us to dispose of it- too dangerous!”

 

“Scotty poured it in the fuel reserve,” Jim chuckled. “And for a few seconds the Enterprise went Warp 2.”

 

“Scotty’s still trying to get the recipe figured out.” McCoy laughed.

 

“Gentlemen, I believe this is precisely why we have been consistently late reporting for duty.” Spock said casting them a judgmental look as they shared a laugh. “You have the habit of talking too much instead of readying yourself for the day.”

 

“I think he’s right, Bones. What’s worse is we’re dragging poor Spock down with our bad habits.” Jim replied. “I happen to know you’ve been late twice this week, Spock- it’s simply appalling.” he teased.

 

“Poor devil can’t even make up an excuse the Captain won’t see through.” McCoy said as Spock sucked in a patient breath. “Hey, what do you think?” Bones said with an indulgent smile. “We get some red body paint and put a pitchfork in his hands for the party?”

 

Jim could see it in his mind’s eye, and his own grin stretched across his face as the both of them envisioned Devil-Spock.

 

Spock was lifting a critical eyebrow at them, a small spasm of irritation bubbling underneath his blank expression.

 

“It would certainly be a sight to behold.” Jim said to Bones with glee.

 

“Gentlemen, I do not think it would be prudent to display myself in such a negative light to the crew.” Spock said.

 

Bones lifted himself off of Spock and ceased cuddling with him. He sat up and crossed his legs on the bed, taking a defensive stance.

 

“It’s Halloween, Spock. Dressing up is part of the fun- the negativity isn’t taken seriously.” McCoy tried to explain to him.

 

Spock rolled onto his back and turned his head towards McCoy.

 

“The holiday deemed ‘Halloween’ celebrates the images of death, torture, and suffering, as well as other gory, human monstrosities.” Spock recalled. “I find it vulgar.”

 

“He has to ruin everything, Jim.” McCoy snapped Jim.

 

“Alright, calm down.” Jim said holding up a hand. “Spock… you’re correct. Our customs on Halloween are vulgar, but trust us when we say that none of the imagery in the holiday is done out of maliciousness. The dark images are manufactured to produce fright and is done purely for thrill.”

 

“And you would find it thrilling to dress me up as an agent of pure evil?” Spock stated.

 

“This is the ‘dirty-talk conversation’ all over again- he simply doesn’t understand.” McCoy said in frustration as he climbed out of bed. “I’m taking a shower. Jim, you’re invited to join me.” he said walking into their washroom. “Spock, you’re not.” he called from inside it.

 

Spock frowned and Jim laid an encouraging hand on his forearm.

 

“He didn’t mean that.” Jim told Spock.

 

“That is not what he said.” Spock replied matter-of-factly. Jim kissed Spock on the lips softly before sitting up.

 

“You know how illogical he is in the morning.” Jim shrugged.

 

“Indeed I do.” Spock replied with sigh.

 

Jim gave him another kiss before climbing out of bed.

 

“I’m going to join him.” Jim said. “Feel free to crash.”

 

Spock raised both of his eyebrows as Jim disappeared in the private washroom.

 

There were perks to being Captain, and the biggest one was a private washroom. Spock and Bones took advantage of it often, and that morning the Doctor had cranked the hot water up until the room was full of steam. Jim sidestepped a pair of black briefs disregarded on the floor. He brushed it aside with his foot to keep from slipping on it and pulled down his own pants, kicking it next to Bones’.

 

“Hello there, beautiful stranger.” McCoy greeted him as he opened the shower door. “I’d properly welcome you if I could spare the leisure time.”

 

“That’s alright, I’m sure we’ll get our chance later.” Jim said. “I think tonight’s Vulcan-sex night.” Jim reminded Bones as he jumped into the shower with him.

 

“I kinda like the mind-melding, but all that bizarre handsy stuff while we’re fucking…” McCoy huffed shaking his head. “I hoped Vulcan sex would be more kinky and less ‘cat’s cradle’.”

 

“Come now, Doctor, we’re men of culture.” Jim laughed. “Don’t be a racist.”

 

“I can’t be a racist, my boyfriend’s a Vulcan.” McCoy joked.

 

“So strange, so is mine.” Jim said wrapping his arms around Bones. “We have so much in common.”

 

“Yes, we really do. Like we both need a shower and can’t afford to be late- again.” McCoy teased. He kissed Jim tenderly before rubbing a soapy loofa over the Captain’s bare chest.

 

“Spock was right, I have too much fun with you in the morning.” Jim groaned.

 

“I know you do,” McCoy smirked. “I can feel your erection digging into my hip.”

 

* * *

 

 

Spock had finishing changing the sheets and making the bed by the time they were done their shower. Both McCoy and Jim were combing their hair in front of the mirror while he placed a folded uniform for himself, the Captain, and the Doctor on the bedspread neatly.

 

“Spock, if you don’t want to dress up as the Devil for us, would you be open to dressing up as something else?” McCoy asked him as he left the mirror to go to the bed. He grabbed the pair of clean underwear laid out for him and slipped it on.

 

“I do not wish to participate in the holiday regardless of costume.” Spock informed him as he began to dress himself.

 

“Not even to please Jim and me?” Bones asked pulling on his shirt.

 

“Doctor,” Spock said folding his arms in front of himself. “I hope very much that I please the both of you without having to resort to such depths of indignity.”

 

“You please us very much… but there’s always room for improvement.” McCoy said with a smirk.

 

Spock raised an eyebrow.

 

“Forget it Bones, he doesn’t want to do it.” Jim said.  “Spock doesn’t have to prove anything.”

 

“You’re such a softie, Jim.” McCoy snapped at him as he pulled on this boots. “How are we going to guilt him into dressing-up for that Halloween party if you’re babying him all the time?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Jim assured Bones.

 

“Well, I got to get goin’.” McCoy announced looking at the clock on the wall. “I want good kisses, kisses I’ll remember throughout the day to get me through it. It’s Physical Week and you can’t imagine the whining I have to put up with.”

 

“Oh, I think we have some idea.” Jim said with a smile at Spock.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Captain Smartass.” Bones said hovering around Jim.

 

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ thin waist, holding him tightly before kissing him on the lips deeply. McCoy had been closing his eyes, and he was slightly breathless once their lips separated.

 

“Have a good day, Bones.” Jim said gently as McCoy’s eyes fluttered open. The Doctor was given a quick kiss on the lips and released from the embrace.

 

“...Alright, what about you?” McCoy said turning to Spock.

 

Spock approached him and held up two fingers. Bones shot Jim a long-suffering look of mild disappointment, but wordlessly pressed his two fingers against Spock’s. Thankfully a finger-brush wasn’t all Spock was going to give his partner, the Vulcan leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, their fingers still touching.

 

McCoy seemed to melt into the kiss as he pressed himself against Spock’s chest. After a pause Spock broke the mouth-kiss and curled his fingers around Bones’ hand.

 

“Have a good day, Doctor.” Spock said in his deep baritone.

 

“I think I might, Mr. Spock.” Bones said, his fingers slipping out of Spocks. He let out a deep breath and clapped his hands together. “Now I really need to leave or I’ll be late.” he admitted. “Love you two.”

 

“Love you, Bones.” Jim called after him.

 

Before McCoy departed the room he stopped and looked behind him.

 

“Spock?” McCoy called.

 

“Doctor, are we doomed to repeat this ritual every morning?” Spock said with more than just a small hint of exasperation. “There is no logic in it. Our status has not changed.”

 

“Remind me, I’m incredibly forgetful.” McCoy said.

 

“That is an alarming admission to hear from the chief medical officer.” Spock reflected. “Perhaps you can make that announcement during Halloween, it certainly would contribute to the spirit of terror you humans revel in during the holiday.”

 

“Don’t try to change the subject.” McCoy said.

 

Spock looked to Jim for assistance, but Jim had busied himself with getting on his boots and didn’t seem interested in jumping into the conversation. Spock cleared his throat and stood straighter.

 

“Our status is unchanged.” Spock insisted stubbornly.

 

“And what is our status, Spock?” McCoy asked.

 

“Unchanged.” Spock repeated stoically.

 

“I’m not deaf. I’m asking you to clarify what the initial status is.” Bones smirked.

 

“Spock, he’s not going to leave it at that.” Jim spoke up. “The two of you are driving me crazy, just say it.”

 

“Very well, if it will send him to his duties faster...I love you, Doctor.” Spock said evenly.

 

Bones winked at Jim before wordlessly slipping out the room.

 

“I do not understand why he insists on making me repeat it.” Spock said in an annoyed tone.

 

“Take pity on him, he’s sentimental.” Jim replied. This caused Spock’s frown to deepen. “And maybe a little insecure when it comes to affections from you.”

 

“Ah.” Spock said rounding on Jim with interest. “Yes, that would explain his incessant neediness for me to assure our status.”

 

“And what about our status, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, brushing his fingers lightly over Spock’s shoulder.

 

Spock’s eyebrow rose as the fingers traveled up his neck, squeezed his earlobe, then caressed the point of his ear.

 

“Unchanged, Captain.” Spock said, the corners of his lips twitching.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having fun writing some light-hearted, romantic one-shots.


End file.
